secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Battle of Martin
Combatants: * British Military * New Rome Length: 36 hours Result: Neutral, Both sides had victories BM * Gains - Martin, Auraxis colaboration * Losses - ** Minidude Saule (regained later), Owyen Chikawa (betrayed for Rome before the battle started) ** Squad 3 New Rome * Gains - Squad 3 * Losses - ** Anti Flight system (disabled in retaliation BM attack) ** Lawly Lassonen (commander, betrayed for BM) A battle which lasted for 2 days. Considered the turning point in the Second Total War. Up until this battle, the forces of the Alliance were being slaughtered by Rome. This was their push back up. The Great Battle of Martin was a battle between New Rome and BM (British Military). The Romans gathered in the main room of their base, Nox, located in Rowling, and planned out the assault. The commander of this attack was Lawly Laasonen, Roman Desturion. Second-in-command, Bazel Viking, Roman Legius. The head strategists behind the rush plannedon the BM base, located in Martin, were Kion Khun, Roman Praetor, and Lawly Laasonen. Little did these Romans know that this rush they were planning would turn into the longest, and one of the largest battles in TSL history. Meanwhile, BM were preparing. They had received information that Rome were planning a final attack. They rebuilt their base in Martin predicting the scale of the battle. Plans were made. The base was build on two layers. In the event of the top being taken, it could be contianed. Part 1: The Beginning The Romans, consisting of Lawly Laasonen, Bazel Viking, Kion Khun, Jeston Xi, and IKE Yalin, geared up and set out for Martin. It began with a simple tactic. Lawly began the assault by storming in through the air with his Roman Ferio on explosive mode. He fired several rounds at the base in the open,then flew straight up into the air. Once Lawly was out of sight, Bazel, backed by Kion, rushed in with his Demeto to punch through the walls. While this was happening, IKE dropped smoke grenades abd frag bombs from the cloud line. At the same time, Jeston flanked the BM base from the left, firing his Secutor at any BM he could find. The BM's were prepared for an battle from the skies. People set their homepoints downstairs and marched up, wave after wave. The lower area was contained for most of the day. Time differences caused problems and at 11pm in Britain, it was midday in America. The BMs were forced to go offline and the Romans claimed it as victory. Part 2: The Second Wave The second wave began the next day. BM's woke up to an attack on their base again. Few Romans infiltrated the maze of tunnels in the BM base, but most were slaughtered in their tracks. Some Romans went on safeland. BM's went over to convince them to fight. This caused a dilema where most of both militaries were all on safeland. Eventually, the end of the day came. The sunset lay to sleep. Part 3: The Final Assault The Romans finally had the big guns to fight with. Darckk, Squed, Kion, Savion, Lawly, and Petey were all online, so The Romans began what was expected to be the final phase of this battle. A huge battle waged war. Both sides fought for hours. There was no way of describing the battle. BM marched and marched upwards and fought till they dropped. The Romans charged from the skies, sniping the BMs from above. BMs shot into the air and cut the Romans dead midflight. The Roman Orbis was used, a device that fills an area with damage balls and the Roman Auxilli, a long range nuke was frequently fired. The BMs stood through it. March after march. Everyones rifle became a part of them. The blood spilled into the night. Fighting through everything that faced them. Part 4: Revelations THIS was the final portion of The Great Battle of Martin. The final confrontation of New Rome and BM Military. A bloody battle of hatred and pride. BM had a strong defense and the Romans advanced with unexpected strengths. Both sides outwitted and underestimated the other.BM pushed their defense and took complete control of their base. Rome waited outon the safeland until their oppurtunity to strike back. Lawly was the first to make a move, flying straight into the bunker. He was followed by Tremor C., who stopped and gaurded the pillbox. Others followed, and BM rushed to the roof of their base to defend. Meanwhile, Lawly captured a bunker in the underground portion of the BM base, but was soon killed by t3hh4x and David. Eventually, the assaults began to fade. Both sides were proud of themselves. But Rome had failed. Darckk has ordered BM to be destroyed. But BM continued, which proved to be a mortal mistake for Darckk Trilam The Great Battle of Martin was commanded by Lawly Laasonen for Rome and t3hh4x Orr for BM. It lasted over 36 hours and was one of the largest attacks in TSL history, and obviously the longest. Soon after, Lawly Laasonen switched to BM, promising to do the same to Rome, drive it to the edge of death. This attempt failed, and Lawly returned to Rome unsuccessful. See also Battle of Bannockburn Category:Combat